


27th Birthday

by shirasade



Series: Desire Universe [3]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-13
Updated: 2003-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-24 20:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Dom's birthday, and he was beyond tired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	27th Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> I said that I'd be jumping around in time...

It was Dom's birthday, and he was beyond tired. All he wanted was to curl up somewhere and hibernate. Instead he was partying again, drinking too much and trying hard not to look over to where Billy was standing.

He could tell that Billy was not happy with him, could feel the disapproval hidden behind a glittering smile without even glancing. But he could not give in, not this time. This time he would lock Billy out of his room. Maybe he would even take someone else with him.

Oh, who was he kidding?

Billy would stalk into his room, all fury and disappointment, because Dom had already given him his key earlier today, when pressed against the mirror of the hotel elevator, finger-shaped bruises already forming where he'd be wearing his cuff later.

Dom looked up, just to see Billy leave the room without a backwards glance. He wanted to follow him. Have him take the pain and convert it into something that covered the holes in Dom's heart. But Billy had not given him the sign, so Dom would have to wait, alone in his room. All night, if necessary.

Dom had given in a long time ago.


End file.
